1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's rocking toys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk shaped rocking toy having an outer convex surface that engages an underlying surface such as a floor and an upper concave surface that is receptive of the body of a child and wherein a lower portion of the concave side of the disk provides a seat and an upper periphery of the disk concave side provides a steering wheel.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are many types of toys for children that employ a rocking action when the child is mounted upon or is riding the toy. Examples include a common rocking horse. Examples of such toys are seen in the following table, some of which are a disk shaped toy having an outer convex surface and an upper, inner concave surface that has a seat.
The following possibly relevant U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat No.TITLE ISSUE DATE1,283,210Mechanical Movement ExerciserOct. 29, 19181,395,698Combined Rocking and Revolving ChairNov. 1, 19211,712,703Amusement and Exercising DeviceMay 14, 19292,467,338Amusement ApparatusApr. 12, 19492,804,123Rocking and Rotating ToyAug. 27, 19572,826,424Coasting Device or SledMar. 11, 19582,862,710Rocking and Swinging ToyDec. 2, 19583,084,935Children's Ride DeviceApr. 9, 19633,110,047Aqua BowlNov. 12, 19633,586,321Balancing and Exercising DeviceJun. 22, 19713,649,007Wheel-Type Exercise DeviceMar. 14, 19723,716,880Circular Water Skis or SurfboardFeb. 20, 19734,613,131Exercise Device for Physical TherapySep. 23, 1986